Wheelchairs have evolved from being made of metallic tubes to materials with more appropriate properties, such as carbon composites. Indeed, carbon is recognized as being compliant in some directions and being lightweight, therefore giving better responsiveness to wheelchairs and adding to the comfort of the user. However, there remain challenges in using carbon tubes. Considering the resin composition of carbon, carbon composites may crack over time. Hence, the presence of points of weakness in carbon, for instance by the addition of connection holes, may have an effect on durability of composite components.